1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a ventilation louver assembly, and particularly to a louver assembly for selectively directing airflow from an air duct in a plurality of directions so as to vary a width of dispersion of the airflow.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known louver assemblies for distributing airflow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,002 discloses an outlet nozzle having a crankcase which directs airflow in a variety of directions. This invention, however, fails to provide a louver assembly which cooperates with conventional unidirectional louver controls to provide selective guidance of airflow in a plurality of directions simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,384 discloses a louver assembly in which one louver is pivotable relative to a second louver, but fails to disclose a louver assembly in which a plurality of louvers are uniquely adjustably pivotable relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,753 discloses an air outlet having a spring to inwardly pivot a plurality of louvers at common angles relative to stationary louvers, but fails to disclose a louver assembly having means for pivoting a plurality of louvers at unique angles relative to a stationary louver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,654 discloses an air vent having independently interlocking louvers that pivots between two positions, but fails to provide a louver assembly including means for adjustably varying a range of dispersion of air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,921 discloses an air nozzle for unidirectional louver control and airflow quantity control, but fails to disclose a louver assembly having means for very simply directing airflow in a plurality of directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,639 discloses a louver assembly having a closure member for blocking airflow through an air duct, but fails to provide a louver assembly having selectively simultaneously multidirectional airflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,770 discloses an airflow discharge assembly having a grille which is selectively pivotable within the discharge opening, but this invention fails to disclose a louver assembly providing selectively simultaneously multidirectional airflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,650 discloses an air distributor having an air deflector mounted on a rotor, but fails to disclose a louver assembly providing selectively simultaneously multidirectional airflow control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,507 discloses an orientable grill system, but fails to provide a louver assembly having means for selectively varying the distribution width of airflow from an air duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,806 discloses an air distributor for an air duct to direct air flow, but it fails to disclose an assembly having a plurality of louvers pivotably connected to an air duct, and having means connected thereto for movably adjusting a pivotal orientation of the louvers so as to vary the range of airflow from an air duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,921 discloses a louver system, but fails to disclose a louver assembly having means for selectively directing airflow in a plurality of directions simultaneously using a plurality of louvers rotatably attached to an air duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,292 discloses an air vent having a removable grill and separate perforated dampers, but it fails to disclose a louver assembly having louvers which are pivotable relative to an air duct opening and means, connected to the louvers, for selectively varying the rotational orientation thereof so as to control a width of airflow dispersion from the air duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,528 discloses an air diffuser having interconnected frames, but it fails to provide a louver assembly having movable means, connected to a plurality of louvers, for simultaneously varying the direction and width of air dispersion.